Tuesdays Make the Heart Ka-thunk
by skwirelygurli
Summary: When Kurt forgives Blaine, he promises to video chat every Tuesday. If only being just friends was easy. Klaine.


**Tuesdays Make the Heart Ka-thunk, a Glee oneshot**

**I do not own Glee. Klaine requests and reviews are always welcome!**

_December 25_

He's hiding under the blankets.

The air is getting stale. He really should just throw the covers down. Not too far down, as it is far too cold outside, but enough to let his head poke out. To breathe in some fresh air.

But he's hiding.

It's not really that he's hiding from someone else. No, he's hiding from himself. Hiding from the thoughts that are in his head.

The thoughts that tell him maybe he should give Blaine that second chance after all. They had gone ice skating this afternoon, and everything had fallen into place. They talked things through. They had fun, and acted like how best friends should.

Except best friends aren't supposed to have romantic feelings for each other.

Best friends are supposed to talk and have fun and not be thinking about what would happen if they kiss each other.

Which is exactly why he took down the mistletoe his parents had hung. It's better not to live with temptation.

It's also why he's agreed to webchat with Blaine.

Every Tuesday night, seven o'clock.

Because as nice as it is to text and call his best friend, there's something about seeing his face that makes his world a tiny bit brighter. Friends do that, right? He can be attracted to him as a friend.

The thought is easier to believe than the truth. He doesn't have to hide from it.

He pulls the covers down.

_January 1_

Kurt logs in. At first, he thinks this is crazy. He had just talked to Blaine last night without mention of their meeting. He had called to wish him a happy New Year when the ball dropped.

His lips had hit nothing but air. The cold New York City air of his fire escape. If only Blaine had been in his arms, not on the other end of the phone.

And now, his face is right in front of his.

"You remembered."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Some hearts may pitter patter. Kurt thinks his is more of a ka-thunk ka-thunk. There is nothing graceful about how hard his heart is pounding.

He blushes. "Make any New Year's resolutions?"

"Plenty. Most of which I'll probably break," Blaine admits.

"Most?"

He grins. "There may be one I'm willing to work on. What about you?"

"Oh, I may have one or two." If Blaine can play vague, so can he. He doesn't have to know that he's resolved to make this work. This best friendship of theirs.

"Now who's being coy?"

"I'll let you know mine if they come true and you can tell me yours when they come true. Deal?"

"Deal," he promises.

They talk for what feels like hours (in actuality it's only been an hour and twenty two minutes, but time flies when you're with people you like) until Blaine has to get off to finish his homework.

"I love you," he risks.

Kurt doesn't skip a beat.

"I love you too."

_January 8_

"Why do you look so wobbly?" Blaine asks when he see's Kurt.

"I'm waiting in line for my coffee," Kurt explains, trying to balance the laptop in his hands.

He reaches the front of the line and orders his drink.

"Why are you getting coffee so late?"

Kurt hands a crumpled bill to the barista. "Brody and Rachel are having a romantic dinner at the apartment. I've been relegated to the coffee shop."

The barista gives him his change and turns to get his coffee. She hands it to him, and he struggles to balance both the laptop and drink. He makes his way to a table.

"You're not wobbly anymore," Blaine states. "Which is a good thing, because it was getting really hard to look you in the eyes."

It's as if this boy lives to make him blush. He hides it behind his coffee cup.

He burns his tongue and sets the drink back down. "How are things at McKinley?"

"We're having fifties week in glee. I'm preparing a Buddy Holly song."

"Can I hear it?" He tries not to sound too hopeful.

Blaine scratches his head. "Right now? I don't want to disturb anyone doing work at the coffee shop."

Kurt looks around. Just a group of teens in the corner and an elderly lady a few tables over.

"It's pretty empty in here."

So he complies, serenading him in the middle of a coffee shop. The laptop audio isn't as good as he'd be live, but he knows that he was fantastic and claps anyway.

Stare all you want barista. You're just jealous you don't get to spend Tuesday nights talking to the best guy on the planet.

This is so not helping the best friend issue.

_January 15_

"Remind me again why I listened to you and agreed to make this cake from scratch?"

"Because it taste better than cake from a box." Kurt peers over the cookbook. "Now don't let the butter burn."

Blaine rushes to the stove and checks the pot. Kurt takes the opportunity to check out Blaine's backside.

"Looks melted. Can I add it in?"

"Are you sure it's completely melted?" Kurt asks, stretching it out. His eyes follow the strings of the apron. The 'kiss the cook' apron.

If only he could follow through on those orders.

Blaine turns the burner heat off. "It's melted."

Kurt reads him the rest of the recipe. He does as he is told. He's feeling pretty proud when the cake goes in the oven and the only thing to have gone wrong is an egg falling off the counter. Nothing has burned, yet.

He hears a giggle.

"What?"

"You have batter on your nose."

He knew he shouldn't have licked the spoon.

He runs his finger along the slope of his nose. "Is it gone?"

"It's right here." Kurt demonstrates on his own nose. Blaine copies his movements, only managing to get part of it.

He has the urge to reach out and wipe it off his face for him. Except when he does, his hand connects with the screen and he's once again reminded about how far away he really is. How he's baking his mother's birthday cake in Ohio, and not in New York.

"I think I got it."

"Lemme check." Blaine turns his head for him, and Kurt confirms what he already knew. His face is clean.

He just wanted an excuse to check him out.

_January 22_

He's not going to show. It's 7:05, and there is no sign of Blaine.

He feels his heart breaking.

"I am so sorry Kurt."

Pitter patter.

"Blaine, why are you only wearing a towel?" Water drips from his friend's curly hair.

Ka-thunk ka-thunk.

"I just got out of the shower. I didn't realize it was already seven." He grabs the clothes that were lying on his bed. "Could you maybe close your eyes for a minute?"

Right, because friends don't watch other friends get dressed.

It would be the right thing to do.

"Because I haven't seen you naked before," he mutters, covering his eyes with his hands. He doesn't have to look to see Blaine's blushing.

"I heard that," he says, dropping the towel.

So maybe Kurt's fingers accidentally slip. And maybe he accidentally sees what he has been missing so much.

And maybe it wasn't an accident.

Not that he'd tell.

"You can look now," Blaine says. He sits back down, rubbing the towel against his hair.

"Hello again."

He wipes the back of his neck. "Why hello there Kurt. How was your day?"

"Absolutely perfect."

_January 29_

When Blaine appears on his screen, he's holding three things. A marker, index cards, and a cup of tea.

"Did you get your voice back?" Kurt asks. He had texted him earlier saying he had laryngitis. He was told that they could cancel their webchat tonight, but it appears someone has other plans.

He shakes his head.

Then, he holds up a card. 'Doc says to rest it and I'll be better in no time.'

"So that's what the cards are for. I was wondering."

Blaine nods. He uncaps his marker again. He scribbles something down, then shows Kurt the card.

"Oh, that was Rachel and Brody. They just got back."

"Is that Blaine? Tell him I say hi," she says as they walk past.

Blaine hears her and waves.

"He says hi back. Well actually, he's waving because he can't-" he turns around. They're already gone.

He turns back to see a new card. 'So she's officially over Finn?'

There's laughter from the bedroom.

Kurt shrugs. "So she says."

If only it was as easy for him to get over Blaine. To go and find a new guy in New York to love and cuddle. And do whatever it was that was causing all that noise in his roommate's bedroom. Not that he didn't know.

"I miss you." The words slip right out of his mouth.

He hears the scribbling of the marker across the index card. So many things it could say. So many terrible things that he doesn't want to think about. He closes his eyes.

Tap tap.

He opens them to see Blaine tapping the screen to get his attention. He holds the card out for him to read. 'I miss you too. I want to come visit you, but there's a lot going on with president stuff, and homework, and glee club, and everything else I couldn't fit on this card.'

"Geez Blaine, could you write any smaller?" Kurt squints.

He puts his hand up. Then he scribbles something again, this time taking up four cards.

'I'

'miss'

'you'

'too.'

Ka-thunk ka-thunk.

_February 5_

Kurt opens up his chat. And when he does, he's sees what may be the greatest sight in his entire life.

Which is saying a lot, because he's seen Gershwin Theater.

Blaine has his nose buried in a text book, glasses falling off his nose.

Why does he have sexy teacher fantasies running through his mind now?

"Ahem," he says, making his presence known.

Blaine looks up from his book, taking off the glasses. "Sorry. I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"Relax. I'm just early. Is that alright?"

"You saved me from studying." He closes the book and sets it aside.

Kurt thinks back to their first Christmas. Blaine had saved him from reading about Charlemagne. It was only right he returned the favor.

He smiles. "Big test?"

"Yeah. I was going to make flash cards, but all of my index cards have mysteriously vanished."

Entirely Kurt's fault.

Still, that screenshot of Blaine holding the 'I love you' card was totally worth it.

"Nice glasses by the way."

"Ya think?"

"Very studious looking." Very hot looking too, but he's not going to share that bit of opinion.

Blaine chuckles. "You're blushing."

"I am not." Kurt wills himself to become pale. It doesn't work.

"Whatever you say."

If he says 'love me forever' will he obey that too?

_February 12_

He was not expecting this.

He was positive he had clicked on Blaine's name. And Blaine was not a kitten.

"Um, hello?" he asks the kitten.

"Come here sweetie." The kitten is lifted into the air. He recognizes those arms. Those ones that he wishes were wrapped around his own body.

The kitten is set down on Blaine's lap. Then he sees it.

"How on earth did you get a bow tie on a kitten?" A polka dot bow tie on a cat. That was not something you saw everyday.

"It's his collar." He rubs the top of LuPone's head with his knuckles. The kitten purrs.

Kurt watches the two interact. "He's yours, I assume?"

"I found him on the way to school. So I picked him up, took him home, and got in trouble for missing my first class."

The kitten reaches its paws up to grab Blaine's free hand.

"Well he's taken quite a liking to you." He couldn't blame him. Blaine was a very likeable person.

The kitten jumps down, just to disprove Kurt's point. "No, LuPone. The litter box is in the laundry room. I'll be right back Kurt."

He hears crying, most likely surprise on the cat's end. Then he hears footsteps, running. The footsteps get calmer on their return back.

Blaine sits back on the bed. His shirt is covered in cat fur.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's great." He tries to brush some of the fur off.

It doesn't work too well.

"So LuPone, huh?"

"You have not heard him sing yet." The kitten joins him on the bed. "Can really hit those high notes."

Blaine kisses the top of his kitten's head.

Just another reason to fall deeper in love.

_February 19_

It's as if he does this on purpose. This flaunting of his gorgeousness.

"Someone's looking rather scruffy this evening."

"I haven't had time to shave. I've been so busy with school and training LuPone."

He tilts the camera to show the kitten fast asleep on the bed next to him.

There's something sexy about it.

Then again, Kurt finds Blaine to be the epitome of sexy.

"You look good." Friends can tell friends they look good. So long as they don't tell them they look so good that they want to jump through the computer screen and rip their pants off. Or you know, pull them off gently because they are really nice pants that grab his shape ever so perfectly.

He will not check to see what pants Blaine is wearing.

He accidentally looks down.

Crap, it's the red pants.

He loves the red pants.

Blaine rubs his hand across his chin. "You think so? Not too messy?"

"No," Kurt manages to squeak out.

It's going to be a long night.

_February 26_

To Kurt's disappointment, Blaine is clean shaven the following Tuesday.

It's not the fact that he's clean shaven that bothers him. It's the fact that he still looks utterly amazing.

Falling out of love would be a lot easier if he was not so attractive.

"Kurt, why aren't you ready? Brody and Harry are here," Rachel asks in the background.

He fakes a cough, and all Blaine can see is underneath Kurt's sheets.

"I told you, I don't feel well. I'm staying home tonight." He pushes the top of his laptop down so it is almost closed. He can't see him, but Blaine can hear Kurt lying his way out of a date.

"Alright," she sighs. "I'll just have to tell the incredibly attractive Harry that you're too sick to go to the club with us."

Blaine holds in a snort. Rachel is not sly in the least bit.

"Tell him I apologize." Kurt coughs for emphasis.

A few minutes pass, and when the coast is clear, Kurt pulls his laptop back out.

Blaine is smirking at him. "That's quite the cough there, Mr. Hummel. You're sick?"

"No, but I didn't want to go to the club with Rachel and the Brody."

"And Harry?"

"And Harry."

"Why not?"

"It's Tuesday."

Blaine likes this answer.

_March 5_

He's humming Teenage Dream when he connects. The song sends Kurt's memory racing.

The first time they met, back at Dalton. With the spiral staircase, and the coffee, and Wes and David.

That day they got stuck in traffic and he sang to him to calm his road rage.

That day he came to New York and told him he had cheated on him.

He had kissed him that day.

He wants to kiss him again.

"Kurt, you're not saying anything."

Wait, when had Blaine said something? How long had he been daydreaming for? Curse his lust filled imagination. Scratch that. It was his love filled imagination, because it's not just physical with Blaine. It's the way he makes him laugh. Makes him smile. Makes his heart ka-thunk ka-thunk.

The way he makes him live.

"Kurt, say something."

"I love you."

Of all the things to say.

"I love you too."

Of all the things to say back.

LuPone pokes his head in view of the camera and breaks the moment up, much to the relief of Kurt.

There was no way he could resist the look in Blaine's eyes.

_March 12_

There is something familiar about the room behind Blaine. It's not his bedroom, his usual spot, or any other part of his house.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was his dad's house.

"Hey kiddo, you've got to see what I found," a voice that sounds like his dad says.

"What is it?" Blaine asks. He picks up the laptop and walks down the hallway. A hallway he recognizes, and knows that it is not in his friend's house.

He's set down on the table. From his view he can see his dad.

What in the world was he doing at his house on a Tuesday night?

"Dad?" Burt moves into full view.

"Hey Kurt. Blaine's helping me clean the house." He jabs a thumb in his direction. "You'll never guess what I found in the hall closet."

He doesn't give him the chance to guess. Instead, he holds up a photo album, open to his first baby picture with him in his mother's arms.

He's not going to cry. He refuses to cry.

Drat, there goes a tear.

Double drat. There goes another.

Blaine puts a hand on Burt's shoulder. "Can I talk to him alone?"

He nods and shuts the book. Blaine picks the laptop up and goes to the one place he knows he can be alone. Kurt's room.

"So you're helping my dad clean the house?" He sniffles, wiping his nose.

"Yeah. Trying to keep our minds off of how much we miss you." He sits on the bed and grabs the pillow. He holds it in his arms, and memories of the two of them sharing the pillow flood Kurt's mind.

More sniffles.

"I'm going to ask Isabelle for some time off to come visit. No promises though." He pauses. "I really hope she says yes."

"I also really hope she says yes."

Kurt cracks a smile.

"When I come home, will you go through that baby album with me? I don't want to do it alone."

"I'll never leave your side."

_March 19_

He feels guilty eating when he should be paying attention to their webchat, but he's so hungry. It's not his fault Rachel burned dinner.

She blamed it on Brody distracting her.

Well he'll have her know he's cooked many times with Blaine around, and not once has their food caught fire. Except that time they made s'mores at Nick and Jeff's bonfire, and their marshmallows caught on fire. But that was kind of the point, so it doesn't count.

Point being, he's eating a sandwich when he logs on.

"Hey Kurt, I hope you don't mind but I didn't get a chance for dinner so I'm- is that a peanut butter jelly?" Blaine eyes his sandwich.

"Yeah. Rachel burnt dinner." He takes a bite.

Blaine lifts his own sandwich up. "Great minds think alike."

Okay, so they're both eating peanut butter jelly sandwiches. Nothing odd about that. A lot of people eat peanut butter jelly.

A glob of their favorite grape jelly falls out of Blaine's sandwich.

Crusts eaten first, just like his.

There is no such thing as sandwich soul mates.

"We must be great minds then." He takes another bite. Blaine nods. They sit there, eating their sandwiches in silence. And while it would've been easier just to delay the webchat, they watch each other instead.

Because Tuesday at seven is their time.

_March 26_

LuPone is hogging the webcam again. He yawns, and Kurt can see his pink tongue nearing. Blaine tugs him back.

"Hey Pookie."

"Hello beautiful. You know, you could just come over, since you're in Ohio this week. Mom and Dad are away visiting Cooper, so it'd be just the two of us. Speaking of which, he finds it hilarious that you asked me out at an old folks home."

Kurt gets up . "I wanted to do it in person. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

The kitten curls up on Blaine's lap.

"I was not expecting you to show up that's all. I cannot believe all of New Directions knew, and nobody told me."

"It's not like I told them not to. They just thought it'd be better as a surprise." He pulls on his jacket.

"You didn't tell me either."

"Okay, so I thought it'd be better as a surprise too." He leans down to make sure his face is in the camera. "Happy?"

Blaine nods. His best friend turned boyfriend turned best friend is finally his boyfriend again. Of course he's happy.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

The kitten is now fast asleep, and he can't stand. The door is locked. "You still have your key?"

"Never lost it. Love you." He blows a kiss.

"Love you too." Blaine logs out and closes his laptop. He leans back slowly, careful not to disturb the fur ball in his lap. He closes his eyes.

He's not sure when he fell asleep, but he wakes up to find Kurt's lips on his.

He closes his eyes again.

Later that night they end up under the blankets.

This time, Kurt's not hiding from anything.

He's exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
